


Waterfalls/Cannonball

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The shuffling and shifting against her body had slowly lead Tara to rouse herself, as she blinked the room came into view. But it was the unusual shape that most caught her attention. Frowning as she tugged the covers back slowly, unable to remember everything of the previous night. But also, having a small expectation of who it was likely to be.

Once confirmed as she saw Dawn slumbering soundly against her, Tara showed a soft smile as she stroked her shoulder and whispered. “Oh Dawnie, did you have a bad dream?” A soft groan, the teen blinked her eyes then turned. Looking up as she shook her head, she spoke with noticeable hesitation. “No…I heard you crying last night and…” 

Before Tara could say a word, Dawn added swiftly, shuffling closer to her friend. “Did I do something wrong?” Eyes wide, Tara reacted a little louder then she meant to. “No, no.” Briefly pausing she offered a soft smile and pecked Dawn’s cheek as she continued in a gentler tone. “I was just surprised is all.”

Dawn cuddled closer against her as she nodded, a smile as she whispered. “The good kind, right?” Laughing softly, Tara wrapped an arm loosely around Dawn’s waist as she whispered. “The best kind.”


End file.
